There and Back again
by Mugan Von Hellscream
Summary: Its finaly over... or so Naruto thought. Watch Naruto Change his life for a better future, So he can fix the mistakes of the past. Naruto must face Challanges never before faced. Will he Rise to the challange or will the Will of Fire be put out... Forever
1. Chapter 1

There and back again...

Chapter 1 "Mandara"

Okay! let's get this started This is the first Naruto Fanfic I've typed up... (sigh...so many note book's... so little time...) so here's the deal. You read, I type you give me review's and i cough up another chapter... Plus... If your Really nice about it... I"ll throw in somthing speacial... special... sorry i have a speech imppediment and sometime's I accidently type it lol ; 3 so without further ado... let the chapter Begin!!!

**Note: Speech**

Normal

_thoughts_

**Jutsu's**

_**Deathgod, Demon's, Other Celestial beings, and Sakura's Crazy split personality**_

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Damn it!" Naruto shouted as he ran across the wall as fire balls bombarded it. He lept off and spun in the air channeling chackra into his right hand. The swhirling sphere formed in his hand and he growled as blades shot out of the sides he spun again in a full 360 before hurling it. "**Fuuton: Rasenshuriken**!!" Uchiha Mandara easily jumped away predicting the route of the attack with his Sharingun and he made hand seals shouting "**Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu**!" A dragon of pure flames eurpted from his mouth and like a snake slitherd through the air before attacking. Naruto twisted in the air barly avoiding the flame dragon's strike and made his most favorite seal. "**Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Naruto bonced off the clones as they appeared and just dodge the flame dragon's strike before shouting "**Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu**" Maruto massed a large amount of chakra and used the moisture in the air to summon a water dragon into existance and it colided with the fire dragon extinguishing it. Mandara smirked as Naruto landed in a heap om his clones."Your getting weak boy... just give up the kyuubi and I promise your death, as well as those in the village will die vey quick." Naruto growled as his clones helped him to his feet. "I'll never give up Mandara! Not while I still breath... while I can still Fight! Now! **Uzumaki Naruto Taju Kage Bunshin Rendan**!

A Kage Bunshin appeared in front of Mandara, launching a punch, which the man quickly avoided-twisting and jumping up to avoid a wide-sweeping kick from another Kage Bunshin. As he reached the vertex of his leap, however, another Kage Bunshin appeared mid-air to kick, another appeared from below with a punch, and another, and 's eyes widened as more and more kept popping up and disappearing, slamming all types of kicks and punches into him from the most awkward angles. "What the-!" He had never seen anyone use Kage Bunshin to this extent. A complete mastery over _when _they appeared, _where _they appeared, and _how _they appeared. It was ridiculous! And yet the real Naruto stood still, with a single seal and a look of concentration on his face. The Kage Bunshin disappeared before the Mandara could land a hit, frustrating him to no end. Though only a fraction of the blows actually landed on his person--he was quick enough to block and fast enough to avoid most hits using his sharingun--it was still getting ridiculous that he could so effectively keep him at bay!

Naruto the shifted his hands into to more seals before shouting "**Bunshin Daibakuha Rendan!**"Mandara's eyes widened as a dozen Kage Bunshin suddenly formed around him and a massive amount of chakra built up. "**Fuuton: Shoumei Kakumau!**"

There was a huge and powerful explosion that sent a shock that would have made Naruto collapse if he hadn't stuck himself to the ground with chakra. As the smoke cleared Uchinha Mandara stood inside the dissapating shield of wind that had absorbed about half of the damage the explosion had produced. He stood in tattered robes and a was covered with slight burns as he glared at Naruto with his sharingun. "Impressive... but futile... I will say this thoe, it has been fun... I havn't had this much fun scence I killed the shodaime... and his grandaughter..." he gave a smirk as rage flooded Naruto's face. "You... You Bastard! Naruto held his palms out at hip level as chackra gathered in both. "I will kill you today Mandara... with the jutsu's developed by my father, friend, and sensai's!" Slowly lighting crackled to life in Naruto's left hand. _Kakashi-sensai... _Naruto's right hand slowly began to form the swirling sphere._ Otou-san... _Two clones appeared at his side, one with another Rasengun in its hand the other slowly moved his hands over the Raikiri. _Sasuke... _flames began to merge toghter with the Raikiri and the Chi Gouendori flamed to life in his left hand. _Ero-sennin..._ The clone on his right merged the Rasengun in his hand and the Oodama Rasengan came to life.

Mandara smirked at Naruto and said "Do you think that you can kill me alone... even with those two techniques?" _Itachi... _Naruto's face was shadowed with his hair as he spoke "No... " Mandara smirked "So you admit your folly?" Naruto looked up and mandara's eye's widened in horror. Staring him in the face was a piercing blue eye aslong side a single Mangekyo Sharingun. "I will kill you with the help of my comrade's... with the very power of your clan!" The world turned into a negative of it's self as the tsukuyomi took Mandara. Naruto slamed the two technique's together and they forged in to somthing Mandara had never seen before... Naruto stood holding a single giant spirling ball of fire and lighting. Naruto then charged forword with speed Mandara had never seen before "**Oodama**-" Naruto's face looked demonic as the light of the fire and lightning spread across his face. "**Rasen**-" Naruto was only feet away as he thrusted his hand forword, the Mangekyo spining "**Gouendori!!!**" Mandara screamed as the attack engulfed his wholebody. as he attack lost integrity it dispursed revealing somthing that bearly could be recogniseable as a corpse. Naruto smiled then fell on his ass. He fell backwords onto his back breathing in and out with heavy breath. "I did it... I avenged every one... Sasuke... Ero-sennin...Kakashi-sensai...Baa-chan... they can finally rest in peace." he closed his eyes and sighed.

That was when Naruto's two shadow clone's where distroyed and thier memories flew into his mind. His eye's widened and he stood up, turning and drawing a kunai. Metal sliced through flesh and Naruto looked down. His kunai fell to the floor as he staired at the katana handle sticking out the front of his chest. Mandara's hand was holding the katana and he had a smirk on his undamaged face. "H-how..."Naruto whispered as he stummbled backwords the katana still in his chest. Mandara smirked "Replacement... with a captive I always have with me...I told you you could't beat me... only the Shimigami could get me and he hasn't had any luck now, has he... now you will die and the kyuubi will finally be mine." He started making hand sign's at a leasurly pace as Naruto fell to his knee's. _So that's what it will take, huh_... thought naruto as he flashed through handsign's that he had memorized in secret. _Otou-san... Jiji... Look's like we all share the same fate..._ Mandara then noticed Naruto's hands and he froze. Naruto vison faded to black as he made the last hand sign. He smirked as blood oozed out of the corner of his mouth. "**Shiki Fujin**"

Naruto fell backwords and kept falling, the screams of Mandara echoed in his ears as the shimigimi took his soul. He smiled and sighed... I did it... it over... "_**Nothing is over child...**_"__Naruto's eye's shot open and the floating form of the shimigami faced him. "_**It has only just begun...**_"

_________________________________________________________________________

Well That's it for chapter 1... so... Akword... he he... oh and if you have any other sigjustion.... blec... sugestions.......screw it, if ya have any idea's let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

There and back again...

chapter 2 The Death God's Decleration.

So Chapter two is up... cool. Well I- AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! ( Headhunter run's by) I've lost me head!! It's about yey big, I had it on top of me spear if you be seeing it let me know. (Run's in another direction) ...wierd well anyway yeah it's here... oh and before you ask "yes, no, no, yes, yes, no, yes and NOT IN A THOUSAND YEARS!!! in that exact order. oh and check these out...

_

O/ ( . I . ) / /

/\\_ _ O ) . ( _ / /_ _

// /\ \\ ( Y ) _ \ \ \ \ \

\ \ \ \ \ \

\ _______/

Roflmao!!! If you can't figure it out you don't belong in the M Rated Section!!

**Note: Speech**

Normal

_thoughts_

**Jutsu's**

_**Deathgod, Demon's,Boss and high level summon, Other Celestial beings, and Sakura's Crazy split personality. **_

_________________________________________________________________________

(Prev)"_**Nothing is over child...**_"__Naruto's eye's shot openand the floating form of the shimigami faced him. "_**It has only just begun...**_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto staired at the Death God in shock. What did he mean? Why wasn't it over? The Death God then said "_**Your task is far from over...**_" the Shimigami then raised his hand and two figure's appeared. One was Orrochimaru the other Mandara, Both were screaming in pain. Naruto watched as they where burned, stabbed, crushed, and impaled. "_**These two should have died long ago... they've broken the greatest law instated by me and kami... Trying to achive immortality... even the Bijuu arn't immortal... not really... they have incredible longevity... but not immortality... Mandara achived it... with the most profound stage of his Kekki Genkkai.**_"__he made them dissapear and he turned to Naruto "_**.... your task in life is not over... There is a treat evan greater than Mandara... even worse than the Kyuubi when she went in a rampage while under his control.**_" Naruto's face paled as all rushed through his head untill he finally said "She?" The Death God almost face falted but knew in his heart Naruto was taking this very seriously and had already decided to stop the next threat. "_**Yes she... and yes she was under Mandara's control... and now that you've killed Mandara in this time... she is free... No longer bound by her desire to kill all life she will most likly have returned to her normal self... which mean's she will most likely help you on your journey...**_" Naruto's eye brow arched and he asked "Journy? Am I going somewhere?" The shimigami nodded "_**Yes you must return to your world and relive your life.**_" Naruto then asked "Your going to send me back in time?" The shimigami shook his head. "_**No... Time travel is immpossible... as you know Death is as old as time... even older. No Naruto You are dead and your soul is now in my possesion... I am going to imprint your soul into your younger self... and I know just when too.**_" Naruto's face fell "So... I'm going to start all over... I'll be weak again..." The Shimigami laughed another scary and chilling thing. _**"No child... at least no entirely... your soul will be set into your younger physical body... But your Chackra and your control over it will be the same...**_" "How is that posssible?" The shimigami smirked and said "_**Silly boy... Chackra can go beyond every thing, even death... either to trade a life for another... or to summon me to your world... Of both you have an example: Chiyo and your father...Do You under stand boy?**_" Naruto nodded. "_**Good... But before you go let me say this... You can't do this alone... save the Swordsman and his Ice Princess, the Shukaku must remained sealed, try to round up as many of the Jinchuuriki and Bijuu as you can, Save the Uchiha... You will need Itachi's help as well... You are going to need all the help you can get child... because... if you don't... all will be lost...Forever... and even Kami and I together won't be able to save the world this time.**_" Naruto in shock then shouted "How the hell am I going to get the Jinchuuriki, let alone the Bijuu to help me?!" The shimigami then smiled, a truly scary sight. "_**You forget child... you are the containor of the Nine-Tailed Fox... the one and only DemonLord of all the Bijuu... Now that she is free... they will listen to her and inturn you, for only you can rally the bijuu to your cause.**_" Naruto looked down and a serious look etched itself across his face. he then looked up at the shimigami "Before I go I need to see Jiji, My parent's, Ero-sennin, Baa-chan, and Kakashi-sensei" The Shimigami then Shook his head."_**I can't do that... I can only summon your parent's and Sorutobi is no longer here...**_" Naruto raised an eyebrow "What-" But before he could ask there was a bright flash and Naruto found himself in front of two very confussed looking people. "huh...Why are we here again?" asked a womwn with red hair, green eye's, wharing a black and orange jumpsuit. "I don't know Kushina... but I'm going to find out." Said the other person, a tall, spiky blond haired man, with piersing sky blue eye's, wharing Blue Jonnin pant's, a slightly modified green jonnin's vest,over a blue shirt, and a white cloak, red flames trailing on the bottom, clasped together just below his neck. He walked over to the shimigami not noticing Naruto and asked "OI!, Shimi!? What's going on I thought you said we wouldn't be coming back here." The shimigami's eyebrow twitched and he let out a growl. "_**How many time's must I tell you to be respectful to the dead!**_" The man gave a grin and scrathed the back of his head. "Oh... sorry Shimi" The Death god's eyebrow twitched again and he gave a sigh that sounded like a thousand wails. (A/N: Screams, not whale's...Free Willy's not in there) He then shook his head and pointed tword's Naruto "_**Your son wanted to talk with you.**_" He then dissaperred in a swirl of shadows that could barly be seen in the darkness of the void. The man was looking at Naruto, a look of Shock, Pride and Sadness all etched across his face at once. Kushina was suddenly at Naruto's side cluthching him in an embrace. Minato slowly walked forword and looked at Naruto who was curently being crushed by Kushina.

"Kushina-hime could you please stop crushing the life of our son... wait... how those that work in the realm of the dead?"Said Minato as he scratched his chin in thought. Kushina realizing what she was doing lossened her hold on Naruto, much to the relief of the blond. She looked at his face and smiled he was just alittle taller than her and looked almost exactly like his father at the age. "...My little Naru-chan... " she had tears in her eyes as she squeezed him one last time. Minato walked over to his son side and smiled. " My little hero..." He ruffled his hair and then with a sad tone asked "How did it happen?" Naruto sighed "Same as you... " Kushina the cried a little bit "... Damn Shiki Fujin... taking the lives of family..." She cursed. Minato then asked "From what the shimigami said... I expect you are going back... right?" Naruto nodded. "Well... then we should hurry and make this short... You must have a very impotant mission to do if your returning..." Kushina glared at him."He just got here Minato! I havn't held him scence he was a baby!" Minato then smiled a sad smile. "Would you rather keep him here now for a little while... or would you rather have him be here much lator with a family of his own to follow soon after?" Kushina's face turned from sad and angry to sad and happy. "I...I guess you right..." Minato nodded then looked at Naruto "Is thier anything you need from us?"

Naruto nodded and quickly told them the mission given to them by the shimigami. Once done he asked "Do you know of anything that could help me?" Kushina nodded "My Sythe... Lady Death... She is sealed in a scroll along with the Royal Armour of Uzu... It should still be in the Rasenkage vault in Uzu Gakure No Saito" Minato nodded "Thier is still a large force of rebel Uzu-nins still trying to hold out in the ruined village. If you can get there... They will follow you, as you are the last surviving hier to the Uzu Thrown." That was when Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "I'm... Im Royalty?!" Minato frowned "I guess you don't really know all of your heritage, right?" Naruto nodded still dazed.

Kushina then spoke. "Naru-chan... You are a prince of Uzu... your heritage dates back before kanoha was even founded... way back to the Shodaime Rasenkage, Naru Uzumaki, King of Uzu no kuni. Almost all of our ancestor's have been Shinobi... and thier was only one Rasenkage who was not an Uzumaki. We are the Warrior Kings and Queens of our counrty... Always defending our people with our lives... Which means it is your responsibility to take up the crown and rally our people... Many became refugee's... and I bet a ocean of Ramen that as soon as they hear an Uzumaki has retaken the thrown your people will come... and they will aid you in your Mission." Kushina kissed Naruto on his chek and said "If your anything like your ancestors... I know you will win thier hearts just as easy as those before you..." Naruto hearing this nodded and his face turned should his resolve. "I'll do it... I'll reunite our people... and raise our county from the ashes... stronger then ever before." Kushina smiled and nodded small tears in her eyes as she watched her son glow with determination. "I know you will Naru-chan... " Naruto was then pulled into another crushing hug.

Minato deciding to save his son spoke "Thier is also somthing of mine that can help you..." Kushina hearing this losened her hold and the unspoken thank you was seen in his son's eyes. "Of cource mine doesn't invole reviving a country or anything that big..." He then reached into his jacket and pulled out one of his famous kunai's. Minato Smiled "The Haraishin no Jutsu... " He put the kunai away and continued "Thier is a scroll... I entrusted it to Gamabunta... To only give it to you when the time was right... or you said the one that would make him give it to you."

Naruto nodded and asked "What's the phrase?" Minato smiled a fox grin as he leaned in. He whispered what to say in Naruto's ear as his face went blank. He then bursted out laughing and nodded to his dad as he smiled. Minato then said in a sad tone "... You better hurry... Shimi gets really impatient sometime's... and the sooner you get back there... the sooner you can fullfill you duties... and start a family of your own..." Naruto smiled and nodded.

"_**Are you ready child?**_"said the voice of the Death God. Naruto nodded and the Shimigami Appered before them. "_**Very well... Its time for you to return...**_" Naruto smiled and looked at his parents. Kushina smiled and said "Be a good boy Naru-chan..." She gave him a quick hug. "... and remember your parent's will always love you." Naruto nodded and said "I love you too"

He turned to his father "Make us proud son... Be the hero you where born to be... " He embraced Naruto and he smiled. Naruto Walked over to the Shimigami and a portal of light appeared before him. He looked at it with a resolve to do his misssion, save his country and fix alot of mistakes. he procedded to walk through it. just as he was almost through he heard Minato shout "and if Jiraiya-sensei gives you any trouble... Well Just tell Tsunade that he's been peeking on her again." Naruto then laughed as he began to fade from sight.

The portal closed and Minato wraped his arm around Kushina. She then sighed "Our little Naruto is going to do great things..." Minato smiled "Of course he will... he's my son after all."

Kushina the elbowed him in the gut. "Our son..." Minato weezed as he held his mid section in pain. She smiled innocently. "Much better" she then proceded to fade away. "_**And I used to think I was the scariest thing out there.**_" laughed the shimigami as he looked at the blond in pain. Minato looked at the shimigami with a pained smile and said. "Now you know the real reason why I'm not scared of you." They both shared a laugh as Minato faded way leaving the Shimigami alone in the darkness.

_________________________________________________________________________

And so ends chapter two... chapter three will be out shortly and the story will take off from thier.  
Any comments you have will be welcomed and if any one has a complaint go shit a chicken... J/K I'll take complaints too!!_ _

3


	3. Chapter 3

There and back again...

chapter 3: To bad so sad

yeah i'm not feeling it for the story right now... I'm going to scrap it and just use Naruto as Prince of Uzu in another story, but Im not one to leave a story unfinished so here you go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto became mad as Sakura and Ino started saying how good Sasuke was better at everything. He growled and jumped on to the desk infront of the brooding Uchiha. Naruto glared at Sasuke and Sasuke glared back. It was almost as if they where having a clash of minds when suddenly Naruto blinked, a look of confusion on his face "What the-" Naruto's eye's widened in horror. _SHIT NOT AGAIN!_ Naruto leaned back just in time to save himself just as he was shoved forword.

Now Naruto would have thanked all the Kami's in the sky had it not been for what happened next. As Naruto was shoved he fell to his knee's on the desk and fell forword a little. His eyes twitched as he felt Sasuke hadn't reacted in time. Everything suddenly went still. Naruto looked down to see a mass of black hair between his thighs. The sudden flare of killing intent from most of the girls in the room as well as from the Uchiha in his crotch didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. _Kami hates me..._

Naruto was killed that day in front of the class and Hinata went on a killing spree shortly after finishing itachi's mission to kill all the Uchiha's in Konoha. Naruto ended up having a picnic with his parents and never was able to save the world. The Shimigami screamed in pain as Kami beat the crap ouf of him for his stupid joke that ended up getting thier only chance at saving the world killed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

well hope this was funny i thought it was. Be ready for my newest story: Konoha End Game soon to be up after chapter 16 of War of Ages.


End file.
